There is a method of synthesizing a polymer by cleaving a carbon-iodine bond in a compound having iodine atoms, and radically polymerizing by the resulting carbon radical, a radical polymerizable monomer (Patent Document 1). However, if iodine atoms remain in the obtained polymer, iodine is likely to be easily liberated, and due to light or heat, degradation or coloration of the polymer may occur.
To prevent such a phenomenon, a method of treating the polymer having iodine atoms remained, by light, heat or a radical initiator in the presence of isopentane, toluene, carbon tetrachloride, etc., to convert the C—I bond in the polymer to a C—H bond or C—Cl bond, is disclosed (Patent Document 1).
In Example 9 in Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that iodine was almost completely removed by dissolving the polymer having iodine atoms remained, in isopentane and R-113, and adding sodium sulfite, followed by ultraviolet irradiation. The polymer having iodine atoms remained, subjected to the treatment, had —CH2CH(COOCH3)—I and —CH2CH(C4H3)—I, as carbon atom-iodine atom bonds, but it was not one having —CF2—I.